Skirmish on the Chamber of Secrets (Earth-2165)
The Skkirmish on the Chamber of Secrets was a short but important conflict that took place in the Chamber of Secrets, on May 29th, 221 AG, where Naruto Uzumaki fought against Madara Uchiha's nāga, Garaga. During the prelude to the conflict, Orochimaru's diary controlled Hinata Hyūga and forced her to open the chamber. Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kizashi Haruno went to save her, though the latter two were trapped in a stone avalanche, leaving Naruto alone. He managed to kill Garaga and Orochimaru's memory. Prelude The Chamber of Secrets was reopened in 220 AG, when Orochimaru's diary took control of Hinata Hyūga, then in her second year at Seireitei, who got hold of the diary via Kabuto Yakashi who placed it at Hitsugaya Books. Hinata was compelled to paint ominous messages on the walls of the schools, all of which read "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware." As she opened the chamber, Garaga, the nāga placed in the chamber by Madara Uchiha, was awakened once again and made people look at it in different manners, petrifying many students, such as Idate Morino, Rin Nohara,Asami Satō, Aoi Rokushō, and even Kosuke Maruboshi's pet cat, Shū. They were later restored to her normal state through the Restorative Draught Technique. On May 29th, 221 AG, Hinata was taken to the Chamber to rot and die, while Orochimaru sought to feed off her life force and use her body as a new vessel for him. Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, then-Defense Against Dark Shinobi Seireitei sensei Kizashi Haruno went to the chamber to save Hinata, after she left her last message on the walls: "Her Skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever." The battle After Naruto entered the Chamber, he met with Orochimaru's memory, preserved via the diary. Hinata, nearly dead, laid nearby them, as her life was being drained by Orochimaru as his new vessel, and while she became weaker he became stronger. He then summoned Garaga to finish Naruto once and for all. Knowing that eye contact with the King of Serpents would ensure an instant death, Naruto ran from it, and was readily aided by summoning Gamabunta, which tore off one of Garaga's eyes and delivered Naruto the Sword of Senju. Able to look freely without worrying for his life, Naruto fought against Garaga with the Sword of Senju and impaled the creature, however, a fang stabbed his arm in the process. Near death, Naruto took the fang and used it to stab Orochimaru's diary, which spurred black blood and destroyed Orochimaru's preserved memory. After Garaga's death, Gamabunta transported Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kizashi out of the Chamber. Aftermath After Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Kizashi emerged from the chamber, they went to Tsunade's office. The Third Hokage was there when they arrived, as well as Hinata's parents, Hiashi and Himawari Hyūga. Naruto explained the occurence, but swiftly ommited Hinata's involvement. Hiruzen then approached and asked how Orochimaru was able to possess Hinata, to which he replied was by means of the diary. Thus, Hinata was not punished, and both Naruto and Sasuk received awards for their actions, as well as 200 points for their house, Kuchiki. Kizashi was exposed as a fraud, and he was sent to the Karakura Hospital. Category:Earth-2165 Category:Conflicts of Earth-2165 Category:Events of Earth-2165 Category:Events Category:Created by Draft227